


As a Kite

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://savvymavvy.tumblr.com/">savvymavvy</a> requested: Kurt and Blaine get high in college. Giggling and shotgunning and touching happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Kite

The first month that Kurt is in New York, they have this conversation over the phone.

"Have you ever smoked pot?" Kurt asks.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine answers.

"How did that, you know, happen?"

"Private school. Lots of kids with money. We had a lot of underage drinking, too, but the older students usually had some kind of connection to get weed. I never really got into it as a rule, but I did smoke every now and then. Usually after a big competition or a difficult exam just to relax."

"I'm such a prude. The idea of doing that totally freaks me out. I haven't even gotten properly drunk since that horrific incident in high school."

"It's not like, a college requirement, Kurt. There's nothing wrong with just saying no. God, I can't even remember the last time I did."

After the second or third time Blaine visits him in New York, Blaine takes a glass bong out of his messenger bag. They're cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"You brought this up a few times, so I thought we might try?" Blaine waves it between them. "Rachel had a friend, so I picked some up today. I know you don't feel comfortable doing this with your new friends, so I thought you might be comfortable doing it with me?"

It's a small bong, about the size of Blaine's hand, clear blown glass.

Kurt bites his lip. "Don't tell anyone? And no pictures or video, you."

Blaine laughs. "Honey, I promise." He fills it up with water and then comes back and packs in a pinch of weed.

"I feel like this should be a bigger deal," Kurt says as Blaine lights the bowl. 

"It's kind of not," Blaine says as the glass fills up with smoke. "I mean, unless you have problems with addiction. I just never did." He smiles. "I tried to start smoking cigarettes once, just to look cool around this guy that I liked. It lasted all of a week. I couldn't even get into them and I was trying. How lame is that?"

"I guess I'm the same," Kurt replies. "Vomiting on your guidance counselor's unfortunately ugly pumps puts things in perspective early."

Blaine sits up. "Okay, me first, then you. Just breathe in the smoke. Smoking joints is kind of harsh, but the water in the bong helps take the edge off. It's easier." He takes the piece out and wraps his lips around the opening and breathes deeply.

Kurt stares. It's kind of sexy.

He holds the smoke in, then slowly blows it out of his nostrils. He coughs, just once, putting his thumb over the mouth piece.

"Ready?"

"Um. Can you do that again?"

"Okay," Blaine says, and breathes in.

Kurt shifts over and gets close to him, and Blaine realizes what he wants at the last minute and grins, tilting his head and spreading his lips over Kurt's and breathing the smoke into Kurt's waiting mouth.

Kurt coughs and coughs. It takes several tries, but eventually they're kissing and silly around mouthfuls of smoke. He's not sure how he feels about the disconnected, floating feeling that takes over his body. It's like literal smoke, sinking into his skin and hair and clothes until he finds himself blinking slowly into Blaine's eyes and just kissing him.

The taste of the pot is kind of acrid but he doesn't mind, especially not when Blaine's hand is scratching up and down his back and Blaine's legs are tangled up with his.

"Mmm," he hums, dragging Blaine on top of him. "This is not so bad." Blaine's hand flattens over his thigh.

"Feels--like, loose all over, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt answers, squinting and lazy and kissing Blaine's jaw. "God that's weird." He can't really feel the couch under his body, and it's like there's this weird delay between what his body is doing and feeling the physical reaction of what his body is doing.

They smoke about a quarter of what Blaine had bought, which isn't much, but it's enough to leave them ransacking the cabinets for snacks and making a general mess of the apartment.

Kurt feels stupid, but he can't stop laughing and everything that they are doing seems so completely hilarious all of the sudden.

Once the buzz begins to wear off and he's eaten an entire bag of salt and vinegar potato chips by himself all he wants to do is get off, and Blaine giggles as they crash into his partition and onto his bed.

"Oh my god you have managed to hit every high stereotype ever," he babbles as Kurt falls on top of him and begins jerking his jeans open.

"Go me," Kurt says, giggling. "We're never doing this again. I don't need the calories."

Blaine snorts. "You were like, 'oh I'm good I'm cool' and then you literally inhaled that entire bag of chips, oh my god. Oh my god." He laughs, and then stops when Kurt's hand slides into his pants. "Oh god."

"I am good, shut up," Kurt says, grinning, and begins to take his revenge.


End file.
